Life Like No Other
by mikanatsu07
Summary: Hikari wants to marry Gill. She decided to propose after she summoned the Harvest King. She went to the Mayor's House and that exact time she witnessed that Gill accepted Luna's proposal instead. She went to the Harvest King to ask if He can grant her request but he decline. Read and found out more.
1. Chapter 1

Mikanatsu07: Hello guyss... I miss writing english stories and I'm not yet finished writing Natsume and Mikan's story... I still have to finish it. I don't like left it hanging. So, while finishing it... I came up with another story. About the game named Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. I love Ignis, the Harvest King. Yes, there's a king on Animal Parade and its amazing. I don't know why but I found him so handsome. At first I want to marry Gill but then then I learned that you can marry the Harvest King I was like... "OMG! I GOT TO MARRY HIM!" Soo that's how it started. Hehe soooo... I will start my story...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon: Animal Parade.

A Life Like No Other

Chapter 1: The Summoning

Hikari's P.O.V

After I got the title of Hero Farmer I rushed to the Harvest Goddess. I saw the Harvest Sprites rejoicing. I can tell that they are excited to summon the Harvest King because the Harvest Goddess tree is dying and they need the Harvest King to reive it.

"Let's go to the Mountain top! We need to ring all of the bells to summon him." Said Ben. I nodded.

"We will wait to to the Mountain." said Collin. I looked at him confused.

"So you can't take me there?" I asked. The Harvest Goddess shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Hikari. I'm to weak to take you there." The Harvest Goddess said. I sighed.

"I should start climbing then. It takes time until I get to the top of the Garmon Mines. Let's go, Finn." I said and waved to the Sprites and to The Harvest Goddess. I run towards the Garmon Mines when I passed by Gill.

"Hikari, where are you heading?" He asked. He is with Luke, Owen and Julius. They are looking at me with curious eyes. I smiled.

"Well, I need to mine some ores so I can refine it. I'm sorry I got to go." I said shyly at Gill. Gill is my crush, and I will confessed to him after this. And I will try to propose to him. I hope he will accept me. We became close after I rung the green bell. I was really surprised. I thought he's arrogant but when we became close, he's sweet and kind in his own way. I walked towards the mines and started to climb up to it. I passed by Phoebe with her husband Calvin. Phoebe and I are soo close.

"Hey, Hikari. You're in hurry. Is there something the matter?" Phoebe asked. She's also 5 months pregnant.

"Well, its nothing. Should you not be here, Phoebe? You're 5 months pregnant too." I said. She smiled and giggled. She took Calvins hands.

"Calvin is here with me, so I know I'm safe." She said. I saw Calvin blushed and hid his face under his cowboy hat.

"You're making me embarrased." Calvin said. Phoebe and I laugh at him. He's cute when he does that. Don't take it romantically okay? He's married to Phoebe and she's my friend and they are having their own family. I smiled when I give some thought about it. I saw myself and Gill get married and having our own family. I blushed because of it and Phoebe caught it.

"Ohh, Did I saw a blush?" She teased. I shook my head.

"No, its not. By the way, I need to go. Catch you later guys. Calvin, take care of Phoebe okay?" I said and I saw Calvin nodded. Finn and I started to climb up again. Its very tiring, really but I need to get there before nightime. After 2 hours, I reached the top. Its 13:00 pm so we hurriedly went to the throne. Its really slippery though because of the ice on stairs so I need to be exra careful. One wrong move, then its the end of me. I reached the throne and saw the Harvest Godded and the sprites.

"I'm glad you're here. Let's summon the Harvest King." said Alan. I nodded.

"Ring, Red Bell!" said Alan. Then the Red Bell appeared over him and chimed.

"Ring, Blue Bell!" said Ben. Then the Blue Bell appeared over his head and chimed.

"Ring, Yellow Bell!" said Collin. Then the Yellow Bell appeared and chimed too.

"Green Bell... Zzzz" said Daren. Then the Green Bell appeared over him and chimed. The last is Edge. Edge is crying again. I sweatdropped.

"Purple Bell... sniffle..." said Edge and then the last bell appeared and chimed. All bells rung in all part of Castanet and created a beautiful melody. Its soothes my heart and soul. We prayed and summoned the Harvest King.

"He's here." The Harvest Goddess said. I opened my eyes then a light blinded my eyes so I shut my eyes. When I felt that it stopped, I saw a young, handsome red-haired man descended from the sky. His body is well built and red aura is flowing out from his body. By just standing infront of him with his glory, I can't stop myself for being amaze. I thought Gill is cool but he's more cooler than him. He takes my breath away. I was stunned.

"You. Are you the human who summoned me?" He asked with a husky voice. I was taken a back but I answered him with respect.

"Y-yes, Your highness. The Harvest Tree is dying." I stuttured for a moment but I regain my composure. Its not really easy to stand in front of a King.

"So, the Harvest Tree is dying." He said. And stopped for a moment then nodded. "Follow me." He said and he disappeared. I was surprised. Well, He's a Harvest King after all. But I was surprised when the surrounding started to blur. I closed my eyes then I opened, I'm in the Goddess spring. In front of me is the Harvest King.

"This is worst than I thought." He said. Then he extended his right hand and then red beam went out from his hand and head to the tree. I can see that its really powerful. The tree glowed and blue green aura surround the tree then it lighted up. Again its a blinding light so I need to shut my eyes and cover my eyes. After some moment. It stopped. I opened my eyes and saw the tree glows. I can feel the warmth of the rree. The Sprites are rejoicing and the Harvest Goddess is Happy.

"Yay! The Harvest Tree regains his power." said Alan. I nodded.

"You did it, Hikari!" Finn said. I nodded and smiled. I was surpised when the Harvest Goddess tackled me into a hug.

"Thank you, Hikari for helping to revive the Harvest Tree." Harvest Goddess said. I smiled and shook my head.

"I didn't do anyting." I said. The Harvest Goddess shook her head.

"No, without you we can't summon the Harvest King and we cannot revive Tree. Thank you very much, Hikari." Harvest Goddess said. I sighed and nodded.

"Okay, Harvest Goddess. You're welcome." I said. She held my hand with a smile. Then again she thanked me and went to her Sprites. In the corner I saw the Harvest King looking at the Harvest Goddess and her Sprites. I walked to him.

"Thank you, Harvest King for reviving the tree." I said. He looked at me and nodded.

"Its nothing much. Cherish and nurture the tree." he said then he disappeared. I sighed and looked at the Sprites who are rejoicing. Its over. I can now face my life with peace in my heart. I can proposed to Gill. I really hope that he will accept me.

Mikanatsu07: Well, I'll end it here. I hope you like this. Hehe. Ciao. I'm sorry if My English is sooo bad... XD


	2. Chapter 2

Mikanatsu07: *sighs* I married the Harvest King! and we're going to have a baby boy! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon: Animal Parade.

Chapter 2: The proposal, and a Heartbreak

Hikari's P.O.V

I was tending my crops and my animal with a smile on my face. Its been a week since I summoned the Harvest King. And well, the Harvest King is kind off... always out of the mood. So I ask the Harvest Goddess what can I give to the Harvest King to lift his moody. And I found out that The Harvest King loves Apple cocktail. I wonder why he loves those but I carry on and I always went to the Mountain Top to give him the Apple Cocktail eveyday. and he seems so very happy. Today, that's why I'm happy bacuse I got the blue feather and I will propose to Gill. I'm so excited.

"I'll visit him first before I got to Mayor Hamilton's house." I said happily and went inside the house to get ome Apple cocktails in my fridge. Then I walked towards the Garmon mines. Its realy tiring to go up here. I wish he has a short path. These mines are killing me.

I arrived to the Mountain top and deeply sighed. At last! I quickly went to his throne and I can see that he's somewhat troubled.

"Harvest King, is there somthing wrong?" I asked. He twitched and look around and face me.

"Oh. Its you. I was wondering... Do you by any chance knew someone with a pure heart?" he asked. I looked at him confused and think hard. Is there a person who has a pure heart? I think deeply but I can't think of any person will fit to his discription. I shook my head.

"I don't know anybody who has a pure heart." I said. He sighed and nodded. He then crossed his arms and looked at me.

"If ever you knew someone who has a pure heart, take that person to me." He said. I nodded and smiled.

"Okay, Harvest King." I said. He then turned his back on me. What the?! How rude! He's not on his mood again. "Um... Harvest King?" I called. He looked at me with an irritated look.

"You're til here? What do you what, human?" He said. I twitched and put my hands on my hips.

"I'm here for you, I want to be friends with you." I said. He snorted and turn his back on me again.

"I don't need friends, especially with a human like you." He said. A vein popped on my head. He's getting on my nerves. His Rudeness is over flowing.

"FINE! I thought you'll like my Apple Cocktail gift for you." I said and I turned back. "I'm leaving." I said and walked away. Hmph. A very rude king.

Ignis's P.O.V

This is annoying. I saw her back leaving. I sighed. I definetly want her out of my sight. She's the first human who approached me and giving me gifts. Well, I'm very grateful with her gifts but then... I found myself feeling something weird when she's near. I don't know what is this feeling and this is the first time I feel this way. A Harvest God like me doesn't have to feel emotion but now... I don't know.

She's here everyday. Filling me with gifts and stuffs that I like. I know Sephia(The Harvest Goddess) told her what I like and dislikes but I don't know what is her objectives why she's coming here everyday. But day after day, I felt my heart race when she's near. It beats frantically and its not easy to control it. And I hate this. I didn't know I have a heart until I met her.

She told me yesterday that she will propose to someone this day. I don't know why I listened to her. I tried not to care but my body is moving on its own. And I'm really annoyed about it. I don't know why but thinking about it makes me what to toast the guy into crisp but I can't do that.

Ugh... This is not me. I should concentrate and don't let her get inside my mind.

But... I can't get her out of my head. I didn't know that an immortal like me can be crazy sometimes.

(a/n: Don't get it on your nerves... As much as possible I want him to be cold as ever but then I found him rude sometimes but not all the time. He's sweet in his own way that's why I made him like this.)

Hikari's P.O.V

"D*mn that Harvest King. Doesn't he need someone to be with him. He's alone for so many years but then he's so rude and moody like a girl having their PMS." I muttered under my breath. I sighed and walked towards to Harmonica town. I sighed again and composed myself.

"Okay, Hikari. Let's be happy and think about Gill." I said to my self. I put my hands on my pocket gripping the blue feather inside my pocket and wishing that Gill will accept me. I smile. I know I have a high chance though.

I hope.

But I was surprised to see Luna in Mayor Hamilton's House also holding a blue feather.

"Gill, I know you for so long... You're rude sometimes but you're sweet in you own way. But Gill... I love you and I want you to spend a lifetime wih me." Luna said. Her face is red. Gill looked at Luna intently and sighed.

"Okay fine, I accept your proposal." Gill said. Luna screamed happily and hugged Gill. He hug her back. My mind went blank and I felt my heart shattered into pieces. My grip on the feather lossen and looked at the couple. Felt my emotion flew away. I can't feel nothing but pain. Gill's eyes turned to me and his eyes widened to see me.

"Hikari..." He said. Luna looked at me and give a victory smile. She's my rival, and she won. She knew that I like Gill and she also like him but Gill choose her and I can't do anything about it. I btterly smiled to them.

"Congrats, I'm happy for the both of you. I'll leave you two alone. You need your alone time anyway." I said and turned my back on them before they see me cry.

"HIKARI!" I heard Gill called me but I don't turn back they tears fall down my cheeks. I run. I run as fast as I could. Rain started to pour down like they are giving me their sympathy but I don't need it. I run and run and my feet drag me to the Garmon Mine district. I run towards the mine without minding the people around me. I don't care anymore. I let my emotion and pain eat me and my body move on its own. I smash rocks to ease my pain. I hope I will not meet Phoebe along the way to the top. I just want to be alone and the best place I can think of is the mountain top.

Ignis's P.O.V

I'm trying to move the rain away so the sun will shine like it has to be. But then I coudn't do it. Like this is the feeling of a person. I felt a black aura behind me. Its not an evil aura but a grieving aura of a person. I turned around and I saw her. The girl who gets on my mind all day. But I was wondering why she's emitting this grieving aura and its not like her orange aura when she's here to pester me.

"You there, what are you doing at this time of the day." I asked. But she remained silent. My eyebrows norrowed. She's soaked with rain drops. I saw something rolled down to her cheeks. It was like a crystal but it melt.

'Tears.' I thought. And I'm correct. But why. I walked towards her. She's one of the person who lives on this land. She's one of the things I need to protect like other. But My heart tells me it was different. She's different from the other. She's somewhat special.

"Harvest King..." she said. I looked at her. Her eyes are dull and emotionless but tears are coming out from her chestnut colored like eyes. Her hair is waving as the wind blows.

"What is it?" I asked in my usual tone. She looked at me with her dull eyes. I don't like it. I don't like this person who is in front of me. Who is this person?

"Do you have... the power to erase someone's feeling to others?" She asked. My eyebrows norrowed because of her question. There's no such a thing a power like that in this world other than losing someone's memory.

"There is no such a power like that. But its you who has the power to move and live your life like before. You live without those feelings before and you can erase it on your own." I said. She looked at me then smile. Her eyes gained color again.

"Thank you for cheering me up, Harvest King. Even though I think of you as a very rude and ill mannered immortal being." She said and giggled. I crossed my arms. Should it be an insult?

"Manners came from me, even the attitude of the people." I said. She just looked at me but then her eyes slowly closed and her body slowly fell down but with my instinct. I catch her. "Oi, oi! Wake up!" I said as I shook her body but she's not responding I felt her body has a high temperature of heat. She's burning.

"Hikari! Hikari!" I called up to her but no response. I don't have any choice but to go to her.

Mikanatsu07: Ohh... Hehe I'm enjoying writng this story... hehehe Soo... I hope you will like it... Gosh... :)


	3. Chapter 3

Mikanatsu07: Wahh! I have so much inspiration... well sorry for not the words is exactly as in the game... but ohh well. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon:Animal Parade.

 **Chpater 3: High fever, One Kiss**

 **Ignis's P.O.V**

I need her help. I teleported to that Goddess spring and I saw how surprised Sephia is when she saw me holding this little human in my arms.

"What happened, Ignis?" She asked and run towards me and looked at the human. Sepia hold her hands. "Her hands are cold, but her temperature is high. What happened?" She asked.

"She went to the mountain top and ask an odd question. I'm not sure what happened but I have this thought that her proposal didn't went well." I said. Sephia looked at me as if I grew another head.

"Did you really paid attention to what she says? But in me, you not?" She said and looked at Hikari who has trouble in breathing. Her body is shivering.

"I think she needs to go to the clinic." I heard from the blue had sprite said.

"She don't have enough energy to do that, Ben." Sephia said. Why do I need to bother myself with this human. And this human can get easily caught illness just because of this amount of rain. And for a human, she's light as a feather.

"Her aura is a little bit weak. Don't you think, Harvest Goddess?" a yellow bell hat said.

"Why don't the Harvest King deliver her to her house, that will leave a less hassle." Sepia said as she winked. I looked at her confused. What does she want me to do?

"What are you trying to say?" I asked not in a good way. I'm pissed, alright.

"Well, as a gentle man you should take her to her house and take care of her." Sephia said. I glared at her.

"Let me remind you, Sephia that I'm not a gentleman. I'm a King and you know that." I said. Sephia sighed deeply.

"But you're the only one who can take Hikari to her house. The sprites are to little to carry her." Sephia reasoned out. I looked at the girl I'm holding then to Sephia. "If she died, I know you'll regret everything." Sephia said seriously. What? Like I would regret. But my heart is reacting to it. Fear eat her words down to the bottom of my heart. Everything that happens to me is an alien to me. My feelings and emotion. An Immortal like me can have this feeling like a human?

I transported ourselves to this human's home and I can say that she is well prepared to have a family of her own. I laid her down to her bed. And one sprite came.

"Hikari?! Are you okay?" The spirte with a orange hat asked to the sleeping human. The sprite looked at me. "Harvest King, Did she tried to commit suicide?" The sprite asked once more. I crossed my arms.

"If she did then she's not breathing by now, you foolish sprite. Do not ask me with those question when the answer is obvious." I said. The sprite bowed at me.

"I'm sorry!" its said. I sighed and look around. This place is warm and comforting. I didn't know that houses look like this.

"She needs to change her clothes. She's soaking wet." The sprite said. I looked at the sprite.

"You can't change her clothes?" I asked with a frown. What a useless sprite.

"Well, she's waaaaaay toooooo big!" It said. I sighed. I walked towards her bed and carefully lifted her up. I held up the hem of her blouse to lift it up but she move and then our face are just an inch away. I gulped. I suddenly felt unease.

"Mhmnnn..." she moaned and moved a little but I was surprised that she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"H-harvest K-king?" she asked in a low voice. I looked at her brown eyes. I was captured by her beautiful eyes. Ugh. This is not the King should behave. And I have this feeling that I'm out of character.

"You should change to a comfortable clothes before you go to sleep." I said. I tried my best not to get in some mood. I will make more mistake. Being with her like this is already a mistake. She just looked at me. I frown. Didn't she understand me? She then sat up and looked at me intently then she nodded. She stood up and went to her dresser. I stood up and crossed my arms but I was surprised when she just stripped herself in front of me. My eyes went wide as she pulled her her clothes one by one so I turn around.

"You're doing a disgrace in front of a king, you weak human." I said but only a grunt i heard from her.

"I'm sorry." I heard her say. I looked back to see her. She's already in her other clothes and lay down to her bed. What's the matter with this woman anyway? The little sprite went towards her.

"Hikari, you have a fever. Do you want to go to the clinic?" The little sprite asked. The human shook his head indicating that she didn't want the idea. I went to her.

"Are you really sure?" I asked. she opened her eyes and looked at me. I was taken a back of her eyes. Her eyes full of hurt and disbelief. What happened to her. "Are you really okay?" I asked with a concern tone. She averted her gaze from me.

"I... I'm not... Harvest King." She muttered. I heard her. Then tears began to flow from her eyes. "It was killing me. The pain. I love him but he loves someone else." She said as she sob. I just looked at her. Feeling her sadness. Before I can think of anything else, I found myself holding her hand.

"You will be alright. It will soon fade, if he's not the right person for you right now then... that person will surely come to you soon." I said as I grip her hand tight. I don't know what I feel but I want her to be alright. I want her to feel that she's not alone. She looked at me with hopeful eyes. I pulled her to she sat down and I hug her tight. My other hand traveled to her hair and carress it. I want her sorrows to be lifted up.

"I'll be here for you." I whispered to her ears. She closed her eyes as her face turned pink. My face went to closer to her face ad I was surprised to myself that I kissed her to her lips. She's surprised but she kissed back. What is this feeling anyway? Is this what they call... Koi?(Love?)

\- A/n: Well... What can you say... ehehe I love the both of them... :)


End file.
